Fünflinge
'Fünflinge '''ist die zehnte Folge der 2. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Meredith hat sich in Joes Bar einen One-Night-Stand geangelt. Am Morgen danach trifft sie ihn jedoch im Krankenhaus wieder, da er unter Priapismus leidet. Meredith ist das vor ihren Kollegen, insbesondere vor Derek, sehr peinlich. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Ursache ein Tumor ist, der durch eine Operation entfernt werden kann. Alex und Izzie haben Schwierigkeiten im Bett, weil Alex Erektionsprobleme hat. Er spricht sich mit seiner Ex-Freundin Olivia aus, woraufhin beide Sex haben - und dabei von Izzie erwischt werden. Im Krankenhaus steht eine Frau mit Fünflingen im Fokus, die eine schwierige Geburt vor sich hat. Die Wehen setzen zu früh ein und fast das ganze Krankenhauspersonal hilft bei der Entbindung der Frühchen, bei denen es unterschiedliche Komplikationen gibt. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl als Dr. Isobel 'Izzie' Stevens *Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Kate Walsh als Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd *Isaiah Washington als Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars * Curtis Armstrong als Robert Martin * Margaret Welsh als Dorie Russell * Pat Healy als Tom Russell * Sunkrish Bala als Steve Murphy * Sarah Utterback als Olivia Harper * Robin Pearson Rose als Patricia Co-Stars * Jon Hershfield als Doyle Musik *'Night of the Dancing Flame 'von ''Róisín Murphy *'Lotion '''von ''Greenskeepers *'Crying Shame '''von ''Get Set Go *'You and Me '''von ''Lifehouse *'High '''von ''James Blunt Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Much too Much ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''The Who. Videos thumb|right|335 px|link= Trivia * Der Song ''Lotion ''von Greenskeepers ist ein Lied über das Schweigen der Lämmer. Es spielt genau an der Stelle als Meredith und George sich über den Film unterhalten. Intro Als Kind waren es die Süßigkeiten, die man geschenkt bekommen hatte. Man versteckte sie vor den Eltern und aß so lange davon, bis einem schlecht wurde. Als Student war es die aufregende Kombination von jung sein, Tequila und, naja, ihr wisst schon. Als Chirurg nimmt man so viel von den guten Dingen mit, wie man bekommen kann, weil man sie bei weitem nicht so oft bekommt, wie man sie bekommen sollte. Doch auch bei den guten Dingen kann der Schein trügen. Zu viel von einer Sache, selbst von der Liebe, ist wirklich nicht immer gut. Outro Woher weiß man, wenn irgendetwas zu viel ist? Wenn es zu früh kommt? Wenn man es gar nicht wissen wollte? Wenn es zu viel Spaß macht? Wenn man zu sehr liebt? Wenn man zu viel verlangt? Und wo ist der Punkt, an dem man es nicht mehr aushalten kann? Zitate *George: Und schon wieder schlaflos in Seattle. *Izzie: Ja! Wer war's denn diesmal? Der mit dem behaarten Rücken? *George: Weißt du, wen ich vermisse? Den mit den langen Nasenhaaren. Der hat sein Geschirr abgewaschen. *Izzie: Das Arschtattoo hat Kaffee gekocht. *George: Ja, der hatte Niveau. ''(Izzie starrt ihn an) ''Was? Was, Meredith? Das hab ich überwunden. *Izzie: Okay! *George: Genau. *Izzie: Ja, das kann ich sehen. *George: Aber versucht sie einen Rekord aufzustellen? *Izzie: Wenigstens hat sie ein Ziel vor Augen. ''(Merediths One-Night-Stand kommt die Treppe runter) ''Oh! *George: Der ist neu. *Izzie: Ich taufe ihn auf den Namen: Der Sprinter. *George: Ich weiß, wer gestern Alex nach Hause gebracht hat. Du! *Izzie: Reden wir nicht darüber! Oder reden wir doch besser darüber. Er will nämlich nicht darüber reden, weil wir dabei technische Schwierigkeiten hatten. *George: Was? *Izzie: Er hatte keine... Er war... *George: Nein! *Izzie: Hör auf! Das sag ich ganz unter uns. *George: Hahahaha... *Izzie: Schluss damit! *George: Ich werd wenigstens darüber nachdenken, ihn aufzuziehen, wenn ich ihn das nächste mal sehe. *Izzie: Er sagt, das wär ihm noch nie passiert. *George: Ach, das sagen wir alle! Ich meine: Die! Sowas sagen DIE alle. *Izzie: Ach egal. Vielleicht steht diese Beziehung unter 'nem schlechten Stern. Ich meine, es ist... Ich kann einfach nicht ohne Sex, George. Hörst du? Ich brauche Sex und das jetzt!! Du verstehst mich doch!! *George: Egal wie sehr du bettelst. Ich werd's nicht tun. Auf keinen Fall. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 2 Episode